hero
by lia1321
Summary: itasaku one-shot


hero

_**No one sits with him, he doesn't fit in  
But we feel like we do when we make fun of him  
Cause you want to belong do you go along  
Cause his pain is the price paid for you to belong  
It's not like you hate him or want him to die  
But maybe he goes home and thinks suicide  
Or he comes back to school with a gun at his side **_

a kindness from you might have saved his life, why said they crying cherry blossom as she saw sasuke with a red head named karin

Go away your annoing said the smirking ninja looking at the young pink haired ninja on the ground crying all the pain shes been threw all because of him he loved watching it ever scenic he was young it was so amusing to him

A smirk was layed across the red Hades lips as she watched the girl cry her haert out

_**Heroes are made when you make a choice  
You could be a hero  
Heroes do whats right  
You could be a hero, You might save a life  
You could be a hero, You could join a fight  
For whats right for whats right for whats right**_

Although unknown, someone was watching in disappointment of his younger sibling and pity on the already suffering cherry blossom . He watched her sob ; sasuke watch with pride ; and karin gloat about how sasuke was hers

He knew she would give up on sasuke but he had to watch he didn't know why but he knew he had to she made him feel human he wached her scenes she was little and was proud of her and knew she was all she could be but no one knows what she goes threw but him and her

_Mommy… mommy ? MOM where are you ? said a young pink haired girl lost was all she thought but she then saw some one in her house and ran to it but it was man her dad died when she was 1 so it cant be him but then who is it he then went after her fear in her eyes she ran, ran as far as she could in the depth of winter and in her 4 year old body she fell and couldn't get up she was cold ,scared , and crying but the man was gone she crawled to the nearest village konaha she was made fun of and teased and still is she is now 16 _

_**No one talks to her, she feels so alone  
Shes in too much pain to survive on her own  
The hurt she cant handle overflows to a knife  
She writes on her arm, wants to give up her life  
Each day she goes on is a day that she's brave,  
Fighting the lie that giving up is the way,  
Each moment of courage her own life she saves when she throws the pills out, a hero is made**_

The pink haired ninja got up and left still having tears in her eyes wishing it would all end odd its winter again

I have to get out of all this pain she thought giving up on life she was near the konaha river and walked in not wanting to live but a strong hand stoped her she looked to see who it was she saw itachi the murder of the uchiha clan but why would he stop her from dieing

Don't do it sakura not for my little brother hes not worth your life join me instad said the man

_**No one talks to him about how he lives  
He thinks that the choices he makes are just his  
Doesn't know he's a leader with the way he behaves  
And others will follow the choices hes made  
He lives on the edge, hes old enough to decide  
His brother who wants to be him is just nine  
He can do what he wants because its his right  
The choices he makes change a nine year olds life**_

She just looked at him and noded know it would end her suffering

XXXXXXXX

Sasuke said naruto with anger in his eyes sakura's gone

_**Little Mikey D was in the one class  
Who everyday got brutally harassed  
This went on for years  
Until he decided that never again  
Would he shed another tear  
So he walked through the door  
Grabbed the 44 out of his father's dresser drawer  
And said I can't take life no more  
And like that life can be lost  
But this ain't even about that  
All of us just sat back  
And watch it happen  
Thinkin' it's not our responsibility  
To solve a problem that isn't even about me  
This is our problem  
This is just one of the daily scenarios  
Which we choose to close our eyes  
Instead of doing the right thing  
If we make a choice  
And be the voice  
For those who won't speak up for themselves  
How may lives would be saved, changed, and rearranged  
Now it's our time to pick a side  
So don't keep walking by  
Don't wanna intervene  
Cause you just wanna exist and never be seen  
So let's wake up  
Change the world  
Our time is now**_

Itachi think you said sakura

No problem my love said itachi

* * *

let me know how you liked it R&R

* * *


End file.
